


My Boyfriend Lives in Canada (I swear he's real)

by Lucifers_fan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mycroft's Meddling, One Shot, Protective Mycroft, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_fan_account/pseuds/Lucifers_fan_account
Summary: Various characters finding out about Sherlocks mysterious long distance boyfriend, the army doctor John.some mycroft/greg but could also be read as friendship
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. stop texting at crime scenes or so help me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Internet is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624448) by cyerus. 



> Lestrade finds out
> 
> this is a super self-indulgent fic cause my boyfriend and I are long-distance.  
> don't be afraid to leave feedback! love you all!  
> -beau

Sherlock squinted at his screen before sighing loudly and putting it away.

Now normally Greg Lestrade wouldn’t think this was weird. Sherlock does all sorts of weird shit, him being frustrated at something happened every five seconds was the norm around crime scenes, but for some reason, this stuck out to him. Maybe it was because the detective had been uncharacteristically quiet today, and more annoyed at his phone than usual. Or maybe Greg was just overly concerned since this case was yet another Sherlock classified “boring” one and so he had been antsier than usual. But whatever it was, the inspector was almost to the point of counting how many times he had checked his phone (twenty-two in case you were wondering. Not that he was counting.). 

Lestrade tried to focus on the crime scene in front of him but his concentration was broken by movement in the corner of his vision. More specifically, Sherlock pulling his phone out of his pocket and... smiling? No more dramatic sighs? Okay something was definitely going on.

He cleared his throat and stared at Sherlock expectantly. No response.  
He took a step closer to him, prepared to wave his hand in front of Sherlock’s face if he had to, when Sherlock jerked his head up, the smile quickly fading from his face.

“What do you want George?” he snapped, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Greg, and I was wondering who you’re texting. You seemed anxious for them to reply.” 

Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh, “If you must know, I’m texting my boyfriend John.”

Lestrade felt as if everything was backward. The world was flipped, and the ground fell out beneath his feet. Sherlock, annoying prat Sherlock, has a boyfriend? “Uh, what?”

“A boyfriend. You know when two people care for each other very much they-”

“Yes I know what a boyfriend is sherlock, I’m just surprised that you, er… I mean, how did the two of you meet? He is you know, a normal bloke right? Or is he like you?” Greg was still dumbfounded. Someone out there, a presumably real person, tolerated, no, Liked Sherlock enough to date him? Enough to send him messages that make him smile at crime scenes? This was a scenario he had never predicted he would run into. 

“No one is like me Geoff. And John is anything but normal. He’s an army doctor. A brilliant one at that.” God, Sherlock almost sounded wistful. So much for “married to his work”. 

The inspector briefly wondered if Sherlock’s brother Mycroft knew about the mysterious John before banishing that silly thought. Mycroft most likely already had a dossier full of every single bit of information there was to know about this John before Sherlock had even learned his name. And now that they were dating, his brotherly protectiveness was probably dialed up to five hundred percent. But back to Sherlock and this.. ARMY DOCTOR?

"Hold up, an army doctor? Sherlock just how did you meet this man? Where would you even come across an army doctor?" 

Sherlock looked that much closer to rolling his eyes. "Through his blog and mine of course."

"You mean to tell me that you met this random "army doctor" through the internet? Sherlock are you even sure he's who he says he is?" God Sherlock can be really naive sometimes. This guy could be a mass murderer! and Sherlock doesn't even seem to care.

"Obviously Mycroft would tell me if he was some online pervert. And we've skyped a few times. It's hard considering he's in a war zone, but we have and he's definitely real. Now I would like to get back to the case and stop being badgered about my boyfriend. Just talk to Mycroft if you want to gossip like two old ladies." Sherlock turned dismissively back to the crime scene, but Lestrade got a glimpse of his phone being pulled out of his pocket and the smile growing on his face once more.

Greg would never admit it but he was happy for Sherlock. It would take some getting used to, to see Sherlock smiling at something other than a new case but he deserved something good in his life. He just hoped Mycroft wouldn't meddle too much and mess things up for Sherlock and John. 

Speak of the devil, Lestrade's phone buzzed in his pocket and just knew it was Mycroft, the man who probably felt his ears burning every time someone was thinking of him. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear, no letting Mycroft speak before he said, "So when were you gonna tell me that Sherlock has an internet army doctor boyfriend?"

He heard that familiar chuckle and let himself smile softly. "Just wait til Anderson finds out My. You'll think hell broke open and the devil was rampaging the streets. I can already hear the yelling."


	2. missing him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy break! I kept getting sidetracked writing the scene with Anderson and Donovan so this is just sherlock and john being gay and cute.  
> mainly texts I guess? switching pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!! I can't believe I have almost 100 hits already!  
> I plan on doing Anderson/Donovan, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, Irena, and molly! (not in that order!)  
> and then I'll be having john and sherlock meet in person! and some fluffy chapters after that  
> I hope to upload once a day!
> 
> also john is American in this. for more pining. 
> 
> thank you for reading!  
> -beau

John felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach, as he always did when texting his brilliant British boyfriend. They had met through Sherlock's blog five months ago and started their long-distance relationship three months after that. Two months of the happiest John had ever felt. And that was saying something considering the fact that John was currently in an active warzone.

War was hell of course. John wasn't trying to say otherwise, but with Sherlock to talk to things were easier and the huge weight upon his shoulders was lighter. He was able to distress and actually relax when talking to his boyfriend. And the few times they had been able to skype, when he got to see his lovely face and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled, well John felt butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. He fell like he was a giggling schoolgirl whenever Sherlock was on his mind. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket, speak of the devil. He felt the usual goofy smile he had when talking to Sherlock. Quickly pulling out his phone he read the message.

**Love:** Gabe finally noticed that we’re dating

John was used to the various names for Sherlock’s friend Greg. And his complaints about how completely unobservant the detective inspector is. Although it’s also probably because Sherlock holds his personal information close to his chest and never offers anything up. John can’t blame Greg for not noticing. 

**John:** How did _Greg_ find out? 

The reply was immediate. The current case must be slow.

**Love:** You were taking to long to respond and he noticed my very obvious frustration.

John laughed before quickly looking around. His fellow soldiers already teased him nonstop about his mysterious British boyfriend. He didn’t need to give them more fuel. 

**John:** Aw babe! Did you miss me? 

He knew Sherlock did whenever he was busy with his multitude of duties he had to do as an army doctor. But it was still fun to tease the so-called “heartless” detective. Sherlock felt so much and it was easy to see if you truly looked. And John could see it even from thousands of miles away.   
  
**Love:** What a stupid question to ask. I always miss you. If you would let me I would have my brother bring you here in a heartbeat. 

John bit his lip to keep the huge smile from spreading across his face. He vaguely knew what Mycroft Holmes did for a living, and figured he was in a pretty powerful position but he also had a duty to his country and the promise he made by signing up to defend it. 

**John:** I know you would love. One day I’ll be there and see your brilliance in person. I gotta go do some paperwork. I love you. Be nice to Greg.

**Love:** You too. No promises

He smiled before shutting off his phone and moving into his office. God, he loved that man.  
  
\--------------------------------------

  
Sherlock collapsed on the couch face down as soon as he got into his flat. He lifted his head just enough to see the screen of his phone as he fired off a text to his wonderful boyfriend John.   
  
**S:** Gabe finally noticed we’re dating.

Sherlock felt exasperated just thinking about Greg’s reaction and daftness. How unobservant can one person be? Sherlock had been dating someone for two months, known him for five, and people are just now starting to notice? Everyone is so dull. Except for John. John might not be on the same level as Sherlock but he’s still able to keep up and even throw in new ideas to help him whenever he gets stuck on a case. 

**John W.:** How did _Greg_ find out? 

God forbid Greg and John ever meet. Sherlock can already tell they would become fast friends and then gang up on him. What would Sherlock do then? John already had him on a decent sleeping schedule and eating more frequently then he used to. All to see the happy smile that came upon John’s face when Sherlock told him how healthier his habits were becoming. He would do anything to please John.   
  
**S:** You were taking too long to respond and he noticed my very obvious frustration.

Sherlock didn’t like admitting his weakness, feelings, but he knew they were safe in John’s capable hands.

**John W.:** Aw babe! Did you miss me?

Nevermind what he said about John being smart. He sometimes has moments of idiocy. Like the question he just asked. Of course Sherlock missed him. He missed him every minute of every day. Cases helped to take the edge off, but they also reminded him of the missing warmth by his side, the short man with quick comments and observations, and talented hands who was currently an ocean away. 

**S:** What a stupid question to ask. I always miss you. If you would let me I would have my brother bring you here in a heartbeat. 

His practically all-powerful brother could have John honorably discharged or transferred somewhere near here faster than Sherlock could even call him. But John refused to have it. His stupid sense of duty to his corrupt country preventing it. It was the biggest struggle during their relationship and a huge source of tension. 

**John W.:** I know you would love. One day I’ll be there and see your brilliance in person. I gotta go do some paperwork. I love you. Be nice to Greg.

Sherlock’s heart clenched in his chest. It was too soon. They had barely begun their conversation and now he was going again. It was always too soon in Sherlock’s opinion. But he didn’t want John to be distracted or worry. 

**S:** You too. No promises

A too-short answer. But John knew what he meant. John knows how much he cares. He’s able to see past his walls like no one else has before. Who needed drugs when he had a gorgeous boyfriend to make proud. Time to focus on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: fuck the military. i hate it more than anything but it's in character for john to be all "duty to his country" so yeah
> 
> not beta-d I didn't even proofread because I would end up deleting the whole thing. 
> 
> enjoy! leave comments and kudos please!  
> -beau

**Author's Note:**

> next is Anderson and Donovan!!   
> please comment and leave kudos! have a wonderful day and thank you for reading!!
> 
> find me on Tumblr @jamieandseth


End file.
